freddyknifefingersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sly Cooper
Sly Cooper is the main protagonist of the Sly Cooper video game series and hero of four platform games developed by Sucker Punch Productions (the fourth one was developed by Sanzaru Games) for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation Vita. Sly is voiced by Kevin Miller. Sly is a raccoon who is descended from a long line of master thieves, and uses his skills and the help of his friends, Bentley and Murray, to pull off heists. Characteristics Sly is a thief raccoon who is descended from a long line of master thieves coming from medieval Europe, feudal Japan, and the American Western frontier, tracing all the way back to Ancient Egypt as well as pirates, making him of multi-racial descent. When Sly was eight years old, his father was killed by a gang called the Fiendish Five. The gang stole the "Thievius Raccoonus," a book containing the Cooper family's thieving techniques and moves. Sly was sent to an orphanage. There he met Bentley, a genius turtle, and Murray, a comically self-confident and brawny hippopotamus. Sly is extremely agile and decides to use his skills and enlists the help of his two allies Bentley and Murray to assist him in illegal activities or even when infiltrating and intercepting other convicts. Sly carries a hooked cane which is a long-standing family heirloom he inherited, and he uses it in many of his maneuvers, as well as a blunt weapon. Sly also has abilities such as walking on ropes, climbing pipes, and sneaking around in order to pickpocket guards for keys or loot. Another of his skills is using disguises to his own advantage to get across areas that are impossible to access alone. Sly, as a thief, is cunning, devious and secretive, but also loyal, true, friendly, and has a strong heart, as he prefers his relationship with his friends, Bentley and Murray, and his, if rather complicated and unrequited, love for Carmelita, over loot and riches. He especially treasures his father and ancestors, as well as his family's legacy. Sly is also adventurous and never of mind of living in hurt, but can be arrogant, thoughtless, and dishonest at times, as he sometimes makes fun of Bentley or the way he behaves towards Carmelita without letting his true feelings out. Nevertheless, Sly remains brave and supportive of his companions. Appearance Sly's first appearance is as the main character of Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus. The game starts out by telling his back-story. Sly breaks into detective Carmelita Fox's office and takes a case file about him. Sly and his friends, Bentley, and Murray then set out on a journey to collect all of the stolen pages of the book. In the end, Sly defeats Clockwerk, the leader of the gang who killed his father and stole the book. The second game, Sly 2: Band of Thieves, focuses on a new set of villains: the Klaww Gang. The gang is revealed to have stolen the pieces of Clockwerk. Sly and the gang then seek out the members of the Klaww Gang and steal back the parts. However, the real villain of the game is revealed to be Constable Neyla, who seems to be Sly's ally until she betrays them, and merges with the Clockwerk parts to become Clockla. Sly then fights Clockla, and as Bentley goes to get the chip which lets Clockwerk live, the mouth closes down and cripples him. The third game, Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, takes place roughly a year after Sly 2. Sly's main enemy is now Dr. M, a mysterious mandrill scientist who attempts to claim the Cooper family vault for himself. Sly and Bentley recover Murray, who has been in hiding ever since Bentley's accident, which he blames on himself. The gang then goes to find new members of the gang to help them in the heist of the Cooper vault. Sly appeared alongside Bentley in PlayStation Move Heroes, along with Jak and Daxter from the Jak and Daxter franchise and Ratchet and Clank from the Ratchet & Clank franchise. He also appears as a playable character in the crossover fighting game PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Sly reappeared in the fourth installment Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. The plot centers around not only Sly, but also Bentley, Murray, Carmelita, and his ancestors, as they team up together to restore the Thievius Raccoonus from being destroyed by the new enemy, Cyrille Le Paradox. Reception GamesRadar listed Sly on their list of "The 25 best new characters of the decade", stating that "'Gentleman thief' is an archetype that’s woefully underrepresented in videogames". They also listed him on their list of "The sexiest new characters of the decade", saying "Sly’s the kind of character romance-novelists wish they could write". Sly won an award at the Game Developer's Conference for the best "Original Game Character of the Year" in 2002. Gallery Category:Attractive Male Category:Hero Category:Games Category:Comics Category:PlayStation Category:Male Category:Characters